Pancakes and Honey
by LaChaTa
Summary: He wanted to taste the honey. - Fran x M.M


Summary: "I wanted to taste the honey, since you used it for the pancakes..." (M.M x Fran)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fran nor M.M, sadly -SIGHS- OTL They belong to Amano Akira.

* * *

**"FRAN!"**

Roared a female voice, said boy flinched, yet still hase the same expression in his face.  
"Please don't yell in my ear, W.W. Do you know it's bad? I might get--"

M.M twitched, and smacked the boy's head. "How many times have i told you it's M.M! NOT W.W!" He looked up at her, rubbing his head. "Uhmmm...how should i know, i never keep track."

The red head facepalmed, a vain popping out of her head. Boy, he's so annoying.  
She kicked the chair where he was sitting on, as he fell on the floor. "Oww..."

---

"Hey W.W"  
"..."Silence "Hey W.W"  
"..." A twitch.  
"Hey W.W"  
"..." A Vein.  
"Hey W.W"  
"WHAT?!--AND IT'S M.M DAMMIT!" Raged.  
"I'm hungry"  
"..." Silence.

"...So?!" she was counting her money, and didn't like being disturbed while doing so.  
"Go and cook me something." He ordered. The purple eyed female looked up from her money and glared at him.  
"You don't order me! Only Mukuro-chan does!" She scoffed, and continued back to counting her money.

_'Woosh'_

"Kufufu~"

M.M looked p to the spot where the boy was. But instead, she saw Mukuro.

_'Twitch'_

"Stop that Fran! that isn't going to work on me, you know! I know it's you." She looked away.  
"Kufufu--- ah, Master's laugh is so weird." Said boy sighed, still in Rokudo Mukuro's form, and touching his own hair. "He has bad tastes..." He looked at her. "Now go and cook me something, slave."

-Somewhere, Mukuro sneezed-

The red head twitched, and placed down her money back in her safe, turning to Mukuro--err, Fran.  
"I told you, i'm not going to do anything for you!" She crossed her arms. "Hmph! AND I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE!"

"Even if i do this?" Fran(who now turned back to his normal self) leaned close to her face, as she blushed. "STOP THAT!" She raised her hand, in attempting to smack him.

_'Smack'_

The Fran infont of her faded, as many more appeared. "Which one is the real me, W.W?" He said, his emotion staying the same, as always, but inwardly smirking, amused.

M.M looked around. "The hell would i know?!" "Just try to, W.W." "...IT'S M.M! ugh..." She rubbed her temples.

"Seriously Fran, if you don't stop this at once, i will surely skin you alive." "Ouch, that will hurt, you know."  
"THAT'S THE POINT! skjfsdglkakjdfdg;" "...what did you just say?"  
".....Nevermind."

The female kokuyo's patience was starting to burst--and the Fran clone illusions saying her name---well W.W---over and over again isn't helping. At all.

In the end, she gave in. "OKAY FINE I'LL COOK YOU SOMETHING! JUST STOP IT NOW DAMMIT!" She was on her knees, and head down, twitching.

Fran's expression stayed the same, but you could tell he was about to smile---or something like that, and ceased his illusions at once. "That's good, W.W" "........I'ts M.M you frog." The green haired boy didn't even bother responding, as he helped her up and pointed to the door. "Kitchen." She sighed and obeyed, inwardly thinking of beating him to a pulp.

As they reach the kitchen, M.M took out a pink apron and wore it around herself. Fran stared.

"...."  
"What? What are you looking at?" She glared.  
"That pink apron looks good in you." He bluntly says, expressionless as always, and sat down on a chair. "Now cook."

M.M blushed faintly and just twitched, yet again, and turned her back to him. "What do you want me to cook?"  
"Anything...no wait pancakes....no, wait, i want cookies---but it would take time...pancakes--oh, how about brownies? no, yeah....Actually---"

_'Smack'_

"Owww..." Fran looked up at the frying pan he just got hit with.  
"MAKE UP YOUR MIND ALREADY!" "Then, Pancakes..."  
"Geez," She prepared all the ingerdients "You're so annoying, you know that?" "That hurts me, you know, W.W?" She rolled her eyes, sarcastically saying; "Oh yeah, i'm _sorry_~"

In the middle of cooking, Fran got bored, and decided to look over her shoulder.  
"Oooh..." He looked at her cheek, saw flour, and sticked out his tongue and licked it off.

The red head's eyes widen as she smacked him on the face with a ladle. "WH-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" she yelled at his face.  
"Owww...i only took off the flour that was on your face." "YOU DIDN'T HAD TO LICK IT YOU KNOW!" "But i was lazy to bring over my hands" "......."

She facepalmed, ignored him, and continued on stirring, mummbling.  
Fran stared, at her face. "There's alot of flour in your face, W.W"  
"Too bad, i'll clean it later" she huffed. "I'll clean it!" He leaned close to her face, resultign to get smacked by the ladle again. "Owww..." "I TOLD YOU TO STOP IT! LEAVE ME AND MY FACE ALONE, OKAY?!" Fran pouted, expressionlessly, and walked back to sit down on the chair.

As she finished cooking, she placed the pancakes on the table infront of him, complete with Maple syrup, milk, butter, jam, honey, and anything you could put in Pancakes. "Wow....W.W, you can be a good mother someday, or even a maid" Fran commented.

_'Smack'_

"Oww...that was a compliment, W.W!" "Like hell i'm going to be a maid!" "Well..."

_'Sssss'_

M.M suddenly was wearing a maid dress, as her eyes widen, and the Varia boy clapped, still expressionlessly. "See--"  
"GET ME OUT OF THIS OUTFIT!" she yelled, flailing. "--No." "WHAT?!" "You look cute in it, you should wear it more often."  
"I'M NOT YOUR MAID! I'M NOT ANYONE'S MAID!"  
Her cheeks were flushed---by rage or embaressement, i don't know.

"Haha," He let out, still havign the same expression, "You're blushing, W.W." "NO I'M NOT YOU FROG!"  
Fran clapped his hands together as M.M was back to normal. "There." He proceeded to get the knife and fork "Itadakimasu." He started to eat.

The female twitched and sat down across him, and started eating too.  
All the long way, the only thing you could here was

_'clank, munch, gulp, drink, clank, munch, gulp, drink'_ etc.

M.M, annoyed by the silence, spoke up.

"Hey Fran," She started, "When's your payment comming up?"  
Fran looked at her, cheeks puffled, filled with pancakes. "if fonf fknowf"  
"........." She facepalmed, "Don't talk with your mouth full, dammit."

The boy gulped it all down, "I said i don't know"  
"What do you mean you don't know?!" "Well, Boss isn't in the mood for the moment so...i'm guessing i probably won't have my payement soon, why?" She rolled her eyes "Geez, your boss is lame."

-Somewhere, Xanxus sneezed-

He nodded. "He needs anger management." "of course he does." M.M stood up and placed the plates in the sink, taking off her apron.

"You know," she placed the apron down, "Why don't you just use your illusions to--" She turns her head to Fran, only to see him close to herself, arms corner her on the counter.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" She twitched, and eyes slowly widen as his face leaning closer and closer.  
Her hand reached for the ladle, but Fran slapped it away, his gaze never leaving M.M's eyes.

"Hey! Stop tha--" she was silenced as his lips touched hers.  
M.M froze, as Fran pulled away.

"I wanted to taste the honey, since you used it for the pancakes..." was his excuse. "Since i never tasted it."

What the hell?

The female kokuyo stayed silent as she looked at him, and she could swore she was feeling that he was inwardly smirking.

Which was the case; he did.

Fran turned around and placed the plates to the sink, and looked at her.

"Your lips are soft." He commented, "I'd need you if i ever need something nice to nibble on." and walked out of the kitchen, leaving the silenced and blushing M.M.

Wait...

**"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LITTLE FROG?!"**

* * *

Author's note:

LSAKDFOSKJGFSNJD IDK I WAS BORED OTL I wanted to improve on writing but it became worsseee jsdfsdf;  
-DIES- yeah, one-shot. =w=;; I'll update "Unexpected Confession" tommorow or..some other day 8U

=w= next one shot will probably ~ yuri! 8'D -SHOT-


End file.
